


No Matter Gay, Straight or Bi (Lesbian, Transgendered Life)

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pride, fluffy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: Beca loves pride - loves flaunting her sexuality around for others to see - and she would love it even more if her girlfriend went with her. Begrudgingly, Aubrey agrees. Cuteness.





	No Matter Gay, Straight or Bi (Lesbian, Transgendered Life)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all love this one! 
> 
> Drop me a review, lovelies. Really, id appreciate it.

Beca Mitchell was gay. In fact, she was so gay that she was one of _those_ people. One of those people being Chloe Beale level of gay - pride-going gays who like to party and loudly toot their homosexual horns as many times a year as they could at one of those very obnoxious parades.

Those very obnoxious parades that make far too much noise.

And Aubrey Posen was not one of those people. Sure, she loved her girlfriend more than anything on earth without a shadow of a doubt, but she was not one of those pride-going flag bearing people.

Because Aubrey Posen was not gay. She was simply attracted to whoever she was attracted to. And of course, she was attracted to one Beca Mitchell.

Of course she fell for the girl with the ear spikes and tattoos and bad attitude - the one she never saw being this type of person.

But there they were, decked out in the goofiest tank tops Beca could have found on one of their many midnight Target adventures, hand in hand and running down East Main to get to the “best possible location” for the parade. For the life of her, Aubrey didn’t understand why she had to go to this sort of thing - usually Beca went with Chloe and Stacie and hung out with them, leaving Aubrey to her romantic comedies and Shakespearean novels on the couch.

This year was apparently different. Beca was hell bent on having Aubrey ‘experience pride’ - she even went as far as to book them a hotel room for the evening so that they could get up early enough for the family activities.

Beca was so excited that Aubrey couldn’t say no - it meant so much to her, and after all, Beca did show up at every important hearing she had if it were at all possible. It was only right that she - begrudgingly - allow herself to be pulled down the road in a sea of rainbow.

“You look so good, baby. Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me.” Beca was grinning from ear to ear, excitedly pulling Aubrey down the road and stopping every few seconds to dance to whatever song was playing.

Aubrey nodded, smile tense as her hand rested in Beca’s. She took in the crowd of people they were trying in vain to fight their way through and shook her head. Wasn’t everywhere just about the same? She didn’t see the point in fighting all the way to the front of the line just to see some parade.

“I...do we have to do all of this?” Aubrey motioned to her shirt and face, where Beca had spent the better part of an hour painting the lesbian flag on her cheek that morning. She had even gone to enough trouble to buy them matching tank tops that said ‘hers and hers’ and paint a small rainbow on the top of Aubrey’s left breast.

It was so unnecessary to Aubrey - come on, why did she need a rainbow on her chest? If she were at pride, it was saying enough about her stance on homosexual rights.

Wasn’t that what this was all about? Homosexual rights?

“I don’t understand having an entire parade about gay rights.” Aubrey murmured, only loud enough for Beca to hear. She wasn’t a madwoman wanting to get shot at some pride parade march...thing.

Beca stopped abruptly, turning to Aubrey with a poker straight face. If they hadn’t been in the middle of downtown New Orleans, she would have swept her up and kissed her until she giggled. “You think that this is about gay rights?” She waited, looking expectantly at Aubrey, who was digging the heel of her sandals into the ground.

“Uh, well.” She took a breath, shrugging. “I guess I don’t understand this whole thing and what it’s about, really.”

Beca continued on her walk, tugging Aubrey behind her like a lost puppy. The older woman followed, albeit confused by Beca’s lack of explanation. She waited until they reached their destination - four blocks further than they had started at - to finish speaking.

“This is about accepting yourself - accepting us. Just...go at it with an open mind, okay? I think you’ll really have fun.” Beca looked so hopeful, so enthusiastic, that Aubrey couldn’t help but to nod and squeeze the younger woman’s hand tightly.

She did go at it with an open mind. Well, as open as her mind could be for hundred degree heat and being sweatier than any cardio had ever made her. But Beca was talking animatedly with anyone who walked by, smiling brightly and bragging about her girlfriend and how utterly happy she was.

It was too cute for Aubrey to be bitter about the heat, so instead she smiled. And eventually she joined in on conversation, light slowly making its way to her eyes the more she spoke. Everyone was so nice - so happy and proud of who they were - it was almost hard not to smile.

“And then I thought ‘damn it, Mitchell, just go for it - what’s she going to do, say no?’ but I’ll be damned, she fucking said yes!” Beca beamed, tugging Aubrey impossibly close to her - much too close for the sticky day. “It’s been about three years, but this is Bree’s first pride!”

She began to speak when the first screams erupted, wild cheering coming from all directions. Aubrey spun around and stared in awe up at the first float, eyes wide as saucers. Tentatively, she tugged at the hem of Beca’s shirt, too shocked to even speak.

It was beautiful. The float was - of course - rainbow in color, but the flowers were absolutely gorgeous. Her mouth formed a little ‘o’ as she stared at the floats, one more impressive than the next.

Beca wrapped her arm around Aubrey’s waist, dropping a gentle kiss to the older woman’s clavicle before smiling up at her. “Are you having fun, babe?”

“More than fun. This is amazing!”

Aubrey was nearly bouncing now, each passing float filling her with newfound excitement. It was like a child in a candy shop, eyes darting to and fro with a shit eating grin plastered on her face.

Each song and passing float had Aubrey loosening up more and more, and by the end of the parade she was singing and dancing wildly, hand in Beca’s as she jumped around. Her heart was racing and sweat poured down her face and neck, but she didn’t care - it was the most free she had ever felt in her entire life. Nothing had ever made her feel so relaxed or welcome. Each and every stranger they encountered acted like they had known each other for years - like long lost friends meeting again.

It was a strange feeling, feeling at home in a crowd of thousands of people in downtown New Orleans, loud music booming over speakers, but Aubrey wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. It was perfect, somewhere where she could finally be herself.

The parade was coming to a close, the final float filled to the brim with a swing band beginning to play their final note. Aubrey spun quickly, arm wrapping around the back of Beca’s neck as she brought her in for a sweaty, sticky kiss.

For the first time in her life, Aubrey just let herself feel. She didn’t care about who was watching her or tarnishing her career. The only thing she cared about was Beca and the bustling crowd around them.

When she pulled back, eyes still half lidded and lips parted slightly, Beca was sporting the biggest grin Aubrey had ever seen. “So I take it you like pride, yeah?”

With a furious nod, Aubrey’s hand found Beca’s again. “Oh, yes. God, it’s so nice here. And this is only once a year? I don’t think I can wait that long.”

“I thought you hated putting your sexuality on display - or whatever you called it last week.”

“I thought I did, but I’ve never felt so free. I couldn’t help but kiss you.”

Hand in hand, Beca began pulling Aubrey towards the streetcar they took to get into downtown earlier in the day. Aubrey looked confused, eyebrows knit together in adorable confusion.

“So that’s it? We just leave?”

“Oh sweetheart, the party is just getting started. It’s time for the after party.”

“After...what?”

“After party...at the gay bar. Trust me, you’ll love it.”


End file.
